


山上捡来的机械姬

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 是点梗，不过难以一句话描述设定……就简单当成Kariv捡回来因为事故而失散损毁的傻白甜人体改造武器Agilities的故事吧。是按照echo设定的。真的非常非常喜欢流线型机械，脑echo设定的ag也很久了，好开心有机会写
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 6





	山上捡来的机械姬

“Brady？Brady！”Kariv亲亲他的额头，问他，“你在想什么？”

他摇摇头，因为Kariv温暖的嘴唇离开皮肤而感到一阵没来由的空虚。他想 可能这就是人类所说的眷恋。“再亲一下。”他回答，因为不习惯这样坦诚索求而羞窘地红了脸颊。

>>>

Brady是Kariv给他起的名字。他原本的代号，Agilities，对于这个非母语者来说实在是太拗口了。

他是被Kariv从森林里“捡”回来的。Kariv原本只是在深夜出门试图寻找自己跑没影的宠物，毫无准备地在小溪边发现他时几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

作为机械师的Kariv脑子里整整齐齐地码放好了科技知识，很早就不再相信那些神话传说故事，但在月光下看到的画面让他恍惚以为自己碰见了从湖水里走出的精灵。

那个——Kariv不知道该不该称之为“人”。它躺在溪边，月光把它覆盖了大半肢体的莹白色机体照得像是某种艺术品，又在它浅金色的发丝和白皙的皮肤上镀了层柔软的银光，看起来美得惊人。它有一张漂亮的人类男孩的脸庞，看起来相当年轻，那双眼睛蓝得Kariv怀疑是某种人造晶体，空洞地看了他一会儿又疲惫地阖上。如果不是它身后几乎完全破碎的飞行翼、残破不堪的机械手臂和一边肩膀上血肉模糊的伤口，Kariv可能真的以为自己在大半夜出门寻找跑丢riv的过程中遇到了谁家丢失的观赏机械人。

只不过他分明看清楚了对方手臂上破碎外壳下的战斗装置。Kariv经手过相当多的机械武器，对那些冰冷的凶器无法更熟悉了。他离的越近越看得清楚那些装置有多么先进和精妙绝伦——有多么恐怖的杀伤力。他在心里估算着，这个来路不明的机械体大概只需要稍微动动手指就能丢出一组子弹或是爆炸物，小小的几颗黏弹就足以直接在这森林里开出片恐怖的空地。

它不是什么艺术品，更不是什么精灵。能具有这种程度军事科技的，只有一种存在意义——帝国最锋利、最无情的“刀”。

可它现在又只是一具躺在溪水边动弹不得的残破机械体。Kariv隔着小溪看了它很久，久到riv都跑回他的身边蹭他的小腿才做下决定。

Kariv把机械体抱回去的一路上它都没有做出任何反抗，只是偶尔张开眼睛打量一眼Kariv。从肩膀伤口溢出的血液浸湿了Kariv的短袖，是属于人类血液的鲜红和温暖。

“你叫什么名字？”Kariv问它——他，故意拔高了音量把他从失去意识的边缘拽回来。男孩的脸因为失血而显出一种脆弱的苍白，模糊而平静地回答说：“我的代号是Agilities。”

“Agil……Shit！这也太难念了！”

这句抱怨尴尬地没有得到回应。

Kariv用自己多年前耳濡目染来的医疗技术给男孩处理了伤口，又花了三天时间替他维修破碎的机械体，直到他可以平稳地从Kariv的维修台上跳下来。

“先这样吧，”Kariv抹了抹额头上的汗，“这里太偏僻了，我手头也没有足够的材料给你立刻修复到原来的水平。先这样吧，我之后慢慢帮你修……Brady。”

男孩看了看自己被仔细收在一旁架子上的损毁飞行翼，和在原本精妙的流线型外壳上留下明显焊接痕迹、但尚且活动自如的机械手臂，一如既往地没有流露出任何情绪，只是面无表情地抬起头问他：“所以你决定叫我Brady？”

“你不喜欢的话我换一个……”Kariv有点心虚地回答。这名字是他还在上学的时候忘记从哪里顺耳听来的，也不知道对方被这样随便安上名字会不会高兴。

“不用，你可以随便叫。他们说过怎样的代号都可以。对我们来说称呼没有意义。”

Kariv拼命想出的备选名字一二三四号和准备用来缓解尴尬的场面话一起卡在喉咙里，沉甸甸地凝成了某种失落压在他的心上。没错，他面前的人对于帝国来说只是“刀”。刀不需要名字，只要锋利和听话就够了。

可Brady不是武器，甚至不是机械啊。

“有意义的！”他赌气一样握着Brady的肩膀，大声回答，“人是因为名字才拥有身份的！你在乎的人……他的名字就是信标啊！”

那手掌隔着衣料熨烫着Brady的皮肤，让他第一次意识到人类的碰触不止为了把他拆开，而是可以如此安心和温暖。他思索了一下，尝试着勾起嘴角做出一个笑容：“那谢谢你让我拥有名字，Kariv。”

Kariv像是被这个笑容烫到了一样松开手掌后退了一步：“啊，又不是什么大事……”他的脸上泛起了红色，但Brady没注意到。Kariv后退的动作让Brady觉得很失落，他忙于认真地思考自己是不是笑得很难看，或者不该在这种时候做出笑容。

>>>

小山村里的生活很简单，Kariv原本的生活大部分时间是闷在工作室里琢磨机械，偶而卖出去点边角料的成果赚笔小钱就足够养活自己，还有闲心帮附近的居民修修东西。然而家里多了个需要喂饱又不懂帮他干活的小傻瓜，生活一下子变得不得不充实起来，他甚至还得因为Brady在试飞飞行翼时撞坏了邻居家的屋顶而可怜巴巴地去给人家道歉。

四个月就这么过去了。Kariv非常乐于给Brady的身体维修和升级，而他也在这些日子里逐渐体会到了人类原本的生活和感情，甚至会在riv舔舐他的手指时露出畅快的大笑。

Brady原本作为武器的手指并不需要那样立体的触感，但Kariv给了它们与人类无异的感受模块。Brady最喜欢的就是抚摸riv软乎乎的肚皮，和被Kariv握紧手掌检查时被温热紧紧包裹的感觉，让Brady想要离他近一点，再近一点。快乐和满足感在他心里雀跃着蹦跳，他无法理解这种感觉，更不知道从何而来，只觉得整个人都被这种甜蜜温暖的感觉所填满，轻快得仿佛不需要飞行翼都可以随时飘起来。

Brady被改造的程度很高。作为从小就被帝国当做人体兵器培养的实验品，他的双臂、小腿甚至部分躯干打记事起就是冷硬的人造机械和聚合金属。而在他胸腔里发热的也从不是心脏，而是一颗沉重的机械核心。他从来没被当做人类对待过，也从没觉得自己是个人类，可像这样被Kariv抚摸，被认真地碰触几乎未曾被人碰触过的皮肤，让他觉得整个人都要因为过载而报废，热得好像下一秒就要烧坏掉。可这又和他被邻居家还没桌子高的小丫头吧唧一口脸颊的感觉完全不同……Kariv是不一样的。Kariv的碰触更是不一样的。

就像现在这样。

“Shit！到底为什么！”Kariv恼火地蹙起眉毛盯着Brady。今早尝试给Brady更新部件的时候不知道出了什么差错总是反应不良，又一直找不出原因。气得Kariv一整天都把Brady按在工作室里检查，直到Brady的肚子都咕咕叫了也没找出问题在哪里。

他给Brady煮了点肉汤，又随便给自己塞了点东西，对还在茫然嚼着面包的Brady发号施令：“Brady，把衣服脱掉我看看！”话出口又觉得不太对劲，连忙加上一句，“我得检查一下是不是你机械体和身体的连接处出了什么问题……”话音淹没在Brady听话乖巧地脱下衣服的动作里。

“Kariv？”Brady伸出手敲了敲这个人一副愣神模样的脑袋。

“哦没事…”Kariv神态可疑地低下头把大半张脸藏在厚重的刘海后面，指挥着他在维修台上舒展开身体，“就是，你真的很好看。”他小声嘟囔着补充，就是不肯抬起头看他一眼。

“是吗？我不知道……他们倒是说过，如果我真的完全是个机械人的话，会是个完美的性爱工具。”

Brady说这话的时候认真地看着他，平静得像是只是在转述别人的话——事实也是如此。彼时Kariv已经凑在他的左侧腿根检查那部分连接处的情况了，这句话直接让他尴尬地僵在了那里，脸颊十分坦诚地飞起了红云，而距离他不到十五厘米的地方就是Brady张开双腿，赤裸着坦露出的私处。

Kariv一时不知道该怎么接这句话，他总不能回答「是的没错你确实好看得像个娃娃」吧？原本对于Brady身体情况的分析也死死卡在原地，脑子里剩下唯一的念头是Brady的屁股简直和本人一样漂亮。

等他好不容易找回了点语言能力，Brady的下一句话又把它们炸得一干二净。

“啊，看，”年轻人低头看着自己的阴茎在Kariv的目光下诚实地硬起，“它很喜欢你呢。”他正儿八经地陈述着，那张常年机械般表情缺失的脸上隐约露出了些孩子气的愉快感。

Kariv已经不知道说什么好了。他现在只觉得自己真的很有必要给他补一下生理知识。

“……算了。”Kariv破罐子破摔地丢开手里的工具，因为严肃而绷起的脸颊反而违背他意愿地蹦出了标志性的可爱酒窝。他最喜欢的那支扳手在维修台上敲出了沉重的声响，但Kariv没去管它，而是小心翼翼地靠近了一点去亲吻Brady的嘴唇。

他紧张到几乎找不到Brady的唇瓣，它们却自己贴了上来，懵懂热情地包裹他的舌尖。

他们分开的时候Brady的嘴唇上还泛着水光，他毫无羞臊感地对着Kariv弯起眉眼，傻乎乎地露出笑容：“那是吻吗？你要教我这个？”

Kariv敷衍地点点头，Brady浑身冒傻气的样子让他荒谬地生出了些欺负小孩的愧疚。他叹了口气去揽Brady的肩膀让他往自己怀里靠得更近一点，躲着Brady的视线嘟哝：“我想教你的还有更多呢……”


End file.
